Vapor
by VenusEdge
Summary: Desde la muerte de Suoh, Munakata tenía todas las noches el mismo sueño... Fanfic oneshot. PD: Revisando he visto una errata; en lugar de "rio" es "rió", a todos nos pasa alguna vez :3


Todas las noches tengo el mismo sueño. Da igual el tiempo que pase. Es una historia que se repite una y otra vez, una rueca que gira y gira y gira creando una maraña de inseguridades que es inútil intentar deshacer. Cuando me encuentro dentro de él sé exactamente qué debo hacer. No necesito ningún tipo de razonamiento que me lo indique, la fuerza de la costumbre me hace obrar siempre de la misma forma.

Sentarme en algún lugar de la nada y esperar.

Mejor si puedo evitar moverme. Aunque no me encuentro nervioso, ni quiero realmente salir de allí. No me siento incómodo. Pero tampoco completamente a gusto. Quizás entrelazo los dedos un par de veces, me humedezco los labios, aunque no tenga falta de ello.

Entonces escucho su voz.

-Yo no quería morirme.

Y descubro que no estoy del todo inerte, que un escalofrío me sacude.

-¿Y qué quieres que hiciera? ¿Dejar que nos matases a todos?

-Me habría tranquilizado, ¿vale?

-No, eso no es verdad.-aquí suelo intentar girar la cabeza para mirarle, aunque me detengo en pleno avance. No sé si quiero mirarle a los ojos o si todavía no he reunido el suficiente valor.-Estabas enamorado. A pocos metros de ti estaba la persona que había acabado con la persona a la que más has querido en toda tu vida. ¿Piensas de verdad que me voy a creer que no te habrías vuelto loco?

Me muerdo el labio inferior. Mierda, estoy empezando a hablar como él. No tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de medir mis palabras. Sé que lo que tengo que decir lo diré ahora o nunca.

Llegados a este punto siempre me imagino lo mismo. Él se levantará y no solo me obligará a clavar mis ojos en los suyos, sino que me cogerá por la pechera, me alzará en peso y me dirá algo como "qué patada en la boca tienes, Munakata".

Pero no lo hace. No está nervioso al oír hablar de Totsuka. De hecho, ¿un muerto puede sentir agitación? Hace meses habría contestado rotundamente que no. Ahora ya no sé qué pensar.

-¿Y tú qué habrías hecho, don correcto e inteligente? ¿Le habrías firmado una carta de reclamación o qué?

Flexiono una de mis rodillas y subo el pie a mi asiento, solo para poder abrazarme a mi pierna, tener un lugar donde esconder el rostro al menos parcialmente. Yo no podría haber hecho nada de eso por una sencilla razón: la persona que acabó con el único por el que he sentido algo he sido yo.

-Yo quería que todo funcionara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Podríamos haber sido aliados. Créetelo o no, era mi mayor deseo. Luchar entre nosotros era una soberana estupidez, no nos estaba llevando a ningún lado. Pero no sabía cómo hablar contigo. Apenas si entendía tu forma de actuar, de hecho te gustaba provocarme. Luego vino el gilipollas de Fushimi y ya era contigo o contra ti.

La primera vez en mi vida que utilizo una palabra como esa, y menos contra un miembro de mi propio bando. Pero tampoco me pienso contener ahora.

-Entonces Fushimi ya controlaba más que yo en una guerra abierta contra ti y los Homra. Por motivos personales, es decir, no le importaba la integridad del mundo como lo conocemos. Solo quería tener más y más poder y fardar delante de tus chicos que cambiarse a mi bando fue la mejor opción para él. Pero es que a mí me importaba una mierda, Mikoto, yo jamás quise algo así.-pronuncié su nombre. Sentí que me miraba aunque no podía verle. Pero no enmudecí; me envalentoné.-Creerás que soy un líder organizado que tiene todo bajo control, pero no. Todo se me fue de las manos, comencé a frustrarme, a verte como mi enemigo. Y cuando Totsuka murió no hizo más que empeorar las cosas. Tú querías darle caza al rey Incoloro como venganza y yo… Yo ya no sé ni qué demonios quería. Entonces todo se convirtió en "Totsuka, Totsuka, Totsuka" y me corroían los celos por dentro. Abandoné mi idea inicial. Juntar el agua con el fuego y convertir nuestros clanes en un vapor que llegase a cada rincón. Ya lo único que quería era demostrar no que era mejor que tú, sino que era mejor que él.

Escuché su risa. Mikoto se rio. ¿Cómo podía reír si no respiraba? Todo se escapaba de mi lógica, pero no me frustró. Debo reconocer que me tranquiliza oírle reír. Una y otra vez a medida que se repite el mismo sueño parece algo nuevo para mí. Como si las carcajadas fuesen distintas en cada ocasión.

-Desde luego la manera en la que funciona tu cerebro de mosca es un misterio, Munakata.

-Oye, estoy siendo sincero.

-Que sí, que sí, si yo te creo.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Escuché cómo se daba la vuelta y se sentaba a horcajadas. Rodeó mi tronco con sus brazos. Esta vez no lo sentí como un escalofrío, sino como una descarga eléctrica. Sus manos aprehendieron mi camisa con mucha dulzura. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con muchísima fuerza. Pero poco me importó que lo notase. En ese momento, no sentía nada más que arrepentimiento.

-¿Así que te portabas como un pedazo cabrón por celos? Esto en lugar de ser una tragedia griega se empieza a parecer a una telenovela de las que veía Kamamoto al medio día.

-¿Quieres dejar de tomártelo todo a broma?

Volteo completamente el tronco. En cuanto me doy cuenta, me encuentro envuelto entre sus brazos. Mirándole a los ojos. Diablos, ¿podrían ser más verdes? Me miraba como aquella última vez. Sin resentimiento. Sin temor. Sin rabia. Completamente tranquilo. Esbozando una media sonrisa en los labios, alzando una comisura muy suavemente, pendiendo del hilo que trazaban las marcas de expresión. Todavía queda dentro de mí un resquicio de orgullo que se niega a desaparecer. Mantengo los brazos pegados al cuerpo, resistiendo revolverle el abrazo, al menos durante el breve instante en el que mi conciencia prima sobre mis sentimientos. Deslizo una mano por su tronco, seguida de la otra en una diferencia de tiempo mínima. Las apoyo, una sobre la otra, contra su nuca. Me resisto a mirarle de nuevo. Creo que en mi vida me sentiré tan vivo como en aquel momento. O tan ligado a la muerte. La verdad es que incluso no me importa cómo me siento, sino lo que siento. Mis emociones. Son las que comienzan a ganar terreno a estas alturas del sueño. Me dejo doblegar. Mi cabeza desciende hasta tocar con mi frente su hombro provocando un ruido seco. Si tuviese que describirlo, sería el mismo que una roca arrojada a la superficie de un lago, dejándose hundir. No podemos retroceder, pero tampoco avanzar. Estamos varados en algún momento del tiempo. El simple pensamiento que, por razones obvias esta vez, él no puede notar mi cuerpo como yo el suyo me hace sentirme frustrado. Frustrado y culpable. Si en verdad había llegado a aquella situación solo por celos como él decía todos mis esquemas, mi idea de justicia, mis planes, se desmoronarían.

-Esto era lo último que quería. Desde que no estás me siento como perdido. No quiero seguir siendo un líder si voy a tener que deshacerme de la gente a la que quiero como me deshice de ti.

Me aparta un poco el pelo, intentando llamar mi atención para que le mire de una vez. Las lágrimas se derraman del fondo de mis ojos. Pero entonces se separa, me extiende la mano. Siempre me despierto pensando en si debo entregarle la mía o no. Confuso, lleno de arrepentimiento.

Pero esta vez se la di. Apoyé mi palma sobre la suya y sentí un intenso calor recorrer mi cuerpo.

Empiezo a dudar si es un sueño…

O simplemente, vapor.


End file.
